Conventionally, a system has been suggested, wherein the system connects a display device (for example, a television receiver) for receiving television broadcast to display video and a data processing device capable of recording television broadcast data via a communication interface, so that the data processing device can be remotely operated by a control signal transmitted from the display device.
For example, a recording/reproducing device described in patent document 1 is connected to a television receiver including a built-in set-top box and can be remotely operated by a control signal transmitted from the television receiver including the built-in set-top box. When this recording/reproducing device receives a power-on signal transmitted from the television receiver including the built-in set-top box while the power of the recording/reproducing device is off, the recording/reproducing device is turned on. Further, when the recording/reproducing device receives a timer program recording signal, the recording/reproducing device records received television broadcast data to a recording medium therein. It should be noted that, while the recording/reproducing device is off, this recording/reproducing device does not supply electric power to an input/output unit, a signal processing unit, a recording unit, and a control unit but continues to supply electric power to a unit for detecting whether there is any control signal. When the recording/reproducing device receives the power-on signal transmitted from the television receiver including the built-in set-top box, the recording/reproducing device begins to supply electric power to the input/output unit, the signal processing unit, the recording unit, and the control unit. Not only the remote operation during power-off but also power saving are achieved by the configuration as described above.
Patent document 1 also discloses a timer recording registration method with the television receiver including the built-in set-top box. The method suggested can be applied to a case where the television receiver including the built-in set-top box transmits a recording start signal to the recording/reproducing device.
Generally, a hard disk device (hereinafter referred to as “HDD”) needs to perform spin-up from the stopped state until a recordable state, and it takes time to complete spin-up. Especially, when the HDD is activated at the power-off state (a state where no electric power is supplied), it takes more time to complete the spin-up (for example about 8 to 20 minutes).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-349790    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-209941